Team Galactic's Halloween Story
by Animalluver
Summary: Team Galactic decides to throw a Halloween party - but Saturn has Neptune do other things. Happy Halloween everyone!


"That makes sense Saturn. Why don't we also blow up the world as well?" Mars sneered, looking at the paper.

"I do think it's a great idea Mars. Look at the ghost costume! It works wonders!" Saturn exclaimed, holding the fabric over him.

Jupiter turned around, watching them, applying the blood-red lipstick to her lips. Her hair was dyed white and black, and she painted her face bright white, with hints of grey shadowing her eyes. She also had black contacts on to cover her pink eyes. She smacked her lips together. "What's with the hullabaloo guys?" she asked.

"Saturn suggests I be a ghost." Mars replied icily.

"That isn't bad Mars. I'm gonna be a bride of death." she said.

Mars grabbed the fabric and handed it to Jupiter. "It wouldn't be so _bad _if the fabric wasn't a sheet pulled off from the nap room!"

Saturn crumpled up the paper and shot it at the trash can like a basketball player. "Fine! I'll see what else I can make." With that, he shot off into his office.

"You know what Jupiter, I think I'll be a witch." Mars finally commented, grabbing her wallet.

"It'd fit you perfect." she replied, fluffing her hair that hung down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mars retorted before she walked out of the Galactic building.

"Nothing!" Jupiter laughed. "It's just that you always act like a witch, so it'd make sense."

She whipped around, growling. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now!"

"That's a good mood?" A voice laughed, emerging from the shadows.

"Neptune?" Mars asked.

"The one and only!" Neptune smiled. She had long, purplish-blue hair, ocean-blue eyes, and ivory skin. Her dress was like Mars's, except it was more oval-like than circular.

"You're not in a costume…" Jupiter said.

"Well, I'm going shopping, aren't I?" she replied.

"Great!" Mars exclaimed. "Where do you wanna go?"

"As if you don't know…" Jupiter snorted. "Veilstone City Department Store?"

-

"Uh… let's see. Black hair spray?" Neptune said, looking at the can.

Mars picked up a black robe, tattered near the arms. "Cool. And here's the witch hat. Didn't you pick your costume?"

Neptune shook the black hairspray and nodded. She pointed over to a blue dress, and an eerie tattered white robe right by it. She was sitting with a woman spraying her hair black, and was combing it over her face. White make-up covered her face completely and black circles covered her eyes. Mars burst out into a laughing fit.

"Oh, aren't you trying to look like that girl from _The Ring?"_

"What else?" she replied, as the woman started combing her hair over her face. Her arms and legs also got that dirty, white painting as well.

-

"Glad we're done," Mars commented, climbing the stairs into the headquarters. Saturn was all wrapped in toilet paper, with a butt-load beside him as well.

"What-?" Neptune began to ask.

Saturn threw a roll at a nearby house, laughing. "I'm a mummy, AND I'm tricking." He then stared at Neptune. "Oh, I got a good one here." Saturn immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the building. He kneeled down, opened a vent, and laughed.

"There's a trick TV that has an opening in the back. Just break the plastic and scare the living daylights out of everyone."

"I can't do that!" she protested.

"Come on, please?"

"…Fine!" Neptune crawled under the vent, grumbling to herself. At last, she found the plastic. Saturn was telling all the commanders and grunts - even Cyrus - a ghost story. She heard a slight scream from one of them.

So, she decided to add another twist. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Cyrus's number.

"Hello?" he replied. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You will die tonight," she acted, using her scary voice.

Cyrus hung up, and sighed. "Some prank-call, saying we're all going to die-" He stopped, and turned to the fake TV.

Making sure her hair was covering her face, she crawled out. Everyone started screaming; so much that they didn't bother taking out their Pokemon.

"Cyrus," Neptune hissed, "you're first."

Cyrus kept a straight face, but barely. He back up against the wall, fists clenched. "I-I'm not afraid," he spat.

"Oh, but you are." She then crawled across the ground, making moaning sounds.

Cyrus's face paled - a nearly impossible thing to do. His legs shook uncontrollably, which was easy to see, since his pants moved with the loose fabric. (He was dressed as a vampire).

Finally, he yelped, zooming across the room with the others. Neptune stood up, raised her arms, and pushed back her hair. Everyone groaned.

"Happy Halloween!" she grinned. Saturn laughed nervously.

_I plotted this, but even I was scared. Best. Prank. Ever. _He thought.

"Nice one," Mars chuckled. "Almost made me wet myself. Boss, don't worry."

Cyrus grabbed the staircase, and stood up weakly. He cleared his voice, but it sounded high-pitched. "Y-Yes, Commander Neptune, y-you d-d-did great on t-that… prank."

"Could of fooled me, and you did!" Jupiter replied. "Well, I won't sleep for a while. Nice acting, by the way."

"I'm just surprised you guys took it so well," said Neptune. "Huh. Well, it's Halloween, so let's just eat candy and enjoy the night."

The door opened, and heads turned to the transparent girl by there. Her eyes were bright yellow and she had hollow, dead eyes.

Everyone - including Neptune - screamed at the top of their lungs. They then stormed upstairs, and stayed there.

The girl walked to the middle of the room, and it darkened even deeper than from before.

She stared blankly at the surrounding area, and in a small, but dead voice, she said:

"Happy Halloween."

**A/N: Aaaaand… there's my Team Galactic story. Neptune is my character that I decided to fit in here. Not much of a plot. Just a short, interesting one-shot. **

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
